doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
The Sensorites (stori deledu)
The Sensorites oedd y seithfed stori Hen Gyfres 1 o Doctor Who. Roedd y stori gyntaf i roi gosodiad dyfodolaidd penodol, annhebyg i The Daleks neu The Keys of Marinus. Roedd y drydedd episôd, "Hidden Danger", wedi'i oedi oherwydd adran BBC arall. Hynny oedd yr enghraifft gyntaf. Roedd yr episôd wedi'i oedi achos Summer Grandstand. Byddent episodau o gyfres 3 a 4 wedi'u oedi gan yr Eurovision Song Contest. Yn draethiadol, byddent dwy agwedd o The Sensorites yn parhau i'r gyfres modern. Yn yr episôd hon, mae Susan yn disgrifio ei phlaned gartref, yr un disgrifiad defnyddiwyd gan y Degfed Doctor yn Gridlock. Hefyd, yn yr episôd Planet of the Ood, mae 'na awgrym o gysylltiad telepathig rhwng y Sensorites a'r Ood. Crynodeb Mae'r Doctor a'r tîm yn cyrraedd mewn llong ofod yn yr 28ain ganrif. Mae'r Doctor yn poeni ynghylch y criw dynol, pwy sy'n dioddef gan ymyriad telepathig. Yr achos - y Sensorites. Mae nhw'n meddwl fod y bodau dynol eisiau ymosod nhw. Mae'r Doctor yn rhuthro i'r Sffêr y Synnwyr, y blaned y Sensorites, i ffeindio triniaeth? All Susan yn dal pen rheswm â'r Sensorites? Fydd y Doctor yn ffeindio ei driniaeth mor bwysig? Plot Strangers in Space (1) I'w hychwanegu. The Unwilling Warriors (2) I'w hychwanegu. Hidden Danger (3) I'w hychwanegu. A Race Against Death (4) I'w hychwanegu. Kidnap (5) I'w hychwanegu. A Desperate Venture (6) I'w hychwanegu. Cast Prif Cast * Dr. Who - William Hartnell * Ian Chesterton - William Russell * Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill * Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford * John - Stephen Dartnell * Carol - Ilona Rodgers * Capten Maitland - Lorne Cossette Sensorites * Cyntaf - Ken Tyllsen * Ail - Joe Greig * Trydydd - Peter Glaze * Pedwerydd - Arthur Newall * Hŷn Cyntaf - Eric Francis * Ail Hŷn - Bartlett Mullins * Gwyddonydd Cyntaf - Ken Tyllsen * Ail Wyddonydd - Joe Greig * Milwr - Joe Greig * gyda: Anthony Rogers, Gerry Martin Eraill * Comander - John Bailey * Dyn cyntaf - Martyn Huntley * Ail ddyn - Giles Phibbs Cyfeiriadau * Mae gan Susan galluoedd telepathig mawrion fod y Doctor yn deall yn gyntaf. * Ddaeth y Doctor a Susan o hyd i blanhigion telepathig ar y blaned Esto. * Mae'r Doctor yn siarad am Beau Brummell. * Cafodd y Doctor yn taeru yn erbyn Harri VIII. Roedd y Doctor eisiau i'w dedfrydu yn y Tŵr Llundain, lle roedd y TARDIS. Nodiadau I'w hychwanegu. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Mae'r tîm yn siarad am y ffaith a trodd un taith syml yn antur mawr, yn dweud "it all started as a mild curiosity in a junkyard". Mae nhw'n cofio amserau cynhanesol (TV: An Unearthly Child) a Marinus, (TV: The Keys of Marinus) a chyfarfod y Dalekau, (TV: The Daleks) Marco Polo (TV: Marco Polo) a'r Asteciaid. (TV: The Aztecs) * Bydd y Degfed Doctor yn ymweld y Sffêr Ood, a lleolir yn yr un system seren y Sffêr y Synnwyr. (TV: Planet of the Ood) * Mae'r Doctor yn siarad am ei atgasedd tuag arfau. (TV: The Sontaran Stratagem, The Doctor's Daughter, The End of Time, et al) * Cyfarfodd Lucie Miller, cymdeithes i'r Wythfed Doctor, y Sensorites yn ystod ei theithiau gyda'r Mynach. Meddylodd Lucie bod y Sensorites yn "not as much as a laugh" na'r Caligula "well bonkers". * Cyfarfodd y Doctor Cyntaf y Sensorites unwaith eto, pan geision nhw ei ladd. Gyda'r help o Amy a Tony Barker, gallodd dychryn nhw ac osgoi. (PRÔS: The Monsters from Earth) * Mae'r blaned gartref y Doctor a Susan yn debyg i'r Ddaear, ond mae'r awyr y nos yn oren; a mae'r dail ar y prennau yn arianlliw. Bydd y Degfed Doctor yn defnyddio'r disgrifiad hwn i egluro'r blaned i Martha Jones. (TV: Gridlock) Dolenni allanol I'w hychwanegu. Categori:Storïau deledu'r Doctor Cyntaf Categori:Storïau deledu 1964 Categori:Storïau yn yr 28ain ganrif Categori:Storïau Hen Gyfres 1 Categori:Storïau yn y Nifwl Pen Ceffyl Categori:Storïau chwe rhan Categori:Storïau Sensorite en:The Sensorites (TV story) de:007 - The Sensorites es:The Sensorites fr:The Sensorites (TV) he:הסנסורייטים (סיפור טלוויזיה) pt:The Sensorites ru:Сенсориты (ТВ история)